A Nightmare in the Feudal Era
by VixenSerael21
Summary: NEVER SLEEP AGAIN. That's what Kagome wishes she could do.
1. Chapter 1

Nightmare in the Feudal Era

InuYasha was waiting 'patiently' for Kagome's return from her time, secretly eager to see her again. He thought a lot about her while she'd been gone and realized that he liked her being around. As he waited, Shippou decided it would be fun to do a prank on the oblivious hanyou while he was daydreaming.

Before InuYasha knew what was happening he was attacked by a hundred little crying mushrooms! Unfortunately for Shippou, InuYasha was not in the mood for this, he lunged at the kitsune and began chasing him around the well, screaming obscenities the whole time.

This is how Kagome found them as she stepped out of the well. She sighed in exasperation and glared at the half-demon who was currently bonking the little demon on the head.

" InuYasha!"

He looked up and knew immediately what was coming.

"SIT!"

He plummeted to the ground face first and heard Shippou jump away, laughing at the InuYasha-sized crater. He slowly lifted his face and was met with fiery brown eyes.

" Why must you be so mean to him, InuYasha? He's just a child!"

" He started it, Wench! He threw all those stupid crying mushrooms at me!"

Kagome just stood up, shook her head and offered him her hand. He scoffed and lifted himself up.

" What makes you think I need help from a weak human like you?!"

He got in his usual stance, nose in the air with his arms crossed and gave off the oh so familiar air of arrogance. Kagome lifted her head and got on her tip toes to stare straight into his golden eyes.

" What did you say?", in a very ominous tone.

InuYasha gulped visibly and realized what he'd said. " that your…a… human?"

Kagome smiled slowly and said sweetly, " what did you say before the human part?"

He looked all around as his eyes finally landed on her again, " weak?"

Kagome began walking away and InuYasha felt the breath he was holding release as relief came over him. Kagome cleared her throat loudly before yelling as loud as she could… "SIT!"

All InuYasha could hear from the ground was her mumbling about baka hanyou who thinks everyone's weak. He stayed there for a little while, trying to figure out why he would have said something like that. He never thought she was weak, but his mouth just ran away with him. He sulked and wondered if anyone was worried about him.

" I guess I'll go back anyways. That stupid wench had better say her sorry for my back ache!"

He ran to the campsite to see everyone sitting quietly while waiting for their food to get cooked. He looked on, suspicious of what they could have been saying or doing before he got there. Kagome looked up when she heard him approach.

She walked slowly over to him with a cup of ramen in her hands. She looked up and saw the signature scowl on his face and knew he wouldn't take her apology right away.

" InuYasha?"

He grunted in response.

" I'm sorry for 's' wording you hard that last time. I overreacted and I apologize."

She looked into his eyes and smiled nervously, pleading with her eyes for him to forgive her. He looked into her chocolate orbs and caved in.

" Keh, whatever. Just keep in mind next time that I need my back functioning in case Naraku shows up."

She looked down at the ground, understanding fully that the last thing they needed was for his back to go out if they battled. She nodded her head sullenly and lifted the cup to him as she lifted her head. He took the ramen from her and sat down to eat.

Everything was just like normal after that, Miroku grabbed Sango's butt three times during dinner, they talked about the next village they may need to stay in, and then the girls put away dinner.

Kagome yawned and stretched in her sleeping bag, her pajamas keeping her warm and snug as she curled up on her side with little Shippou on the other side of her. InuYasha watched her drift to sleep and decided to keep watch for a while until he too fell asleep.

_Kagome's dream:_

_She was walking through the forest, looking all around as the flowers seemed to wither and die, and the trees darkened as death over came them. She paced slowly as a very ominous aura approached. She stopped in her tracks as she looked upon a stone castle, one reminiscent of the one in 'Beauty and the Beast', but much darker. Clouds hovered over it and swirled, the vortex of the sky was right above the castle. She looked down as she felt the ground shake, panicking she raced towards the huge structure as the ground beneath her collapsed under her feet. _

_She finally made it to the entrance and paused as she heard crying within. She walked up the stairs and into the main hall, looking at the distorted pictures on the walls and the rotted furniture. The cry again, she rushed to where the sound came from and stopped dead at the scene before her._

_Her little brother Souta was strapped to the floor, blood everywhere, then she noticed the blood was coming from his hand and feet where stakes were driven in. His face was contorted in pain as he breathed, desperate for the air his lungs needed. She fell to her knees and didn't notice the shadowed figure in the corner until it began to walk forward, a knife in it's hand and a sinister smile on it's face._

" _Kagome."_

_She turned to the figure as it plunged the knife into her brother, piecing his heart, she screamed as she felt so much pain at the loss of him and began to claw at the wood floor. The figure walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her._

" _Kagome, you'll suffer too."_

_Finally she recognized the voice and her blood ran cold. She lifted her face to look into the red eyes she learned to hate._

" _Naraku."_

_He chuckled darkly as he brushed her hair out of her face. She pulled herself away from him. He jerked her chin and forced her to face him._

" _You'll be my little pet. I get to do anything I want to and you can't stop me. Not while you're here that is. I'll make you fear me."_

_Kagome saw the suggestive look in his eyes and the way he was leering at her. She quickly jumped to her feet, finding another reason to fear the demon before her. She ran to the door and found it locked, cursing under her breath, she raced up the stairs and tried to find a room to hide in. she opened one room slowly, peered in, and cautiously walked inside. She breathed a sigh of relief as she walked over to the corner of the room where a closet was hidden. She didn't notice the figure hiding behind the door until it was too late. Naraku pounced on her and threw her onto the bed placed in the center of the room. He savagely ripped her shirt and scraped his claws on her skin from her left collarbone down to her elbow. She screamed, kicked, and punched, only to have him restrain her further. She cried as he roughly grabbed her throat._

" _You know what I want, I want you, and that pathetic half-breed won't be able to save you."_

_He used his other hand to roughly grab her right breast, tears sprang to her eyes as the pain from the rough handling tore through her body. He squeezed tighter on her throat until she was wheezing from lack of air. Naraku laughed confidently as he trailed his hand which was on her breast down towards the juncture between her legs. _

InuYasha woke instantly and looked down to see Kagome wheezing and struggling with something. He jumped down from the tree he was perched on and began to shake her gently, no good. He shook her harder and harder until finally she woke up, gasping for air. InuYasha was stunned to see the look of pure horror on her face, and moved to lightly touch her shoulder. She flinched violently as she felt someone touch her, she looked up to see the hurt look on InuYasha's face and jumped into his arms.

He had no idea what scared her so bad, but he let her sob on his shoulder as he felt the convulsive shudders rack her body with every breath. He laid her gently in his lap and rubbed her back reassuringly, trying without words to tell her he was here for her. After about fifteen minutes, Kagome calmed down enough to breath without shaking. She looked up into her savior's eyes, pure gratitude and trust shining brightly in her chocolate orbs. InuYasha was floored by that look, the same look she normally gave him when he'd saved her from being hurt or killed. He knew it must have been some nightmare to have her look at him like that.

InuYasha placed her gently back in her sleeping bag and prepared to walk away, until he felt a hand grab his. He looked back.

" InuYasha please let me stay up with you. I just don't think I could go back to sleep tonight."

InuYasha sighs slowly, " do you want to tell me about it?"

Kagome thought about doing that until the horror of it caused tears to well in her eyes again, _too soon, too soon to tell him._

She shook her head 'no' and looked at him with pleading eyes. He stayed down, laid back on the base of the tree next to her sleeping bag and looked up at the night sky. Kagome got out her text books and decided to try and catch up a little on her school work. She looked over to see InuYasha had drifted in to light sleep, she rubbed her neck gently as the soreness took effect and looked down to see the red seeping through her clothes from her left collarbone to her elbow. She looked up into the sky, _please don't let me have that dream again._

The next morning everyone got up and smelled breakfast already cooking, they looked over to see a very chipper Kagome making eggs. InuYasha sat next to her grumbling to himself. Miroku found it a bit odd.

" InuYasha, why are you so grumpy this wonderful morning?"

"Keh, why don't you ask Kagome?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at him and addressed the monk.

" I was already up before everyone else and decided to wake InuYasha so he could find us some breakfast."

Everyone seemed satisfied with that answer, but InuYasha couldn't believe Kagome just lied like that. He found it strange to lie about something so silly, but figured she didn't want anyone to know about her little breakdown…which was understandable.

They started off on the trail again and kept walking until they reached a village around dusk. Everyone slept in their designated rooms, though some (Miroku) wanted to share. Kagome looked around at Sango, Kirara, and Shippou, then at the moon from the window. She felt herself slowly start to drift to sleep as Shippou snuggled closer to her head.

_Kagome's dream 2:_

_Kagome was going off to school, waving good-bye to her family as she walked down the street. She hummed softly to herself and saw her friends further on up the street._

" _Kagome!" _

_They all ran towards her, bombarded her with more questions on her health and her two-timing boyfriend. They all walked to class together and sat down in their assigned seats. Everyone quieted down as the teacher entered._

" _Good morning class. As you know we have a test today, but we also have a new student. I'll go ahead and give you the test first."_

_Kagome, as usual, barely paid attention to anything the teacher said, she thought about InuYasha and what he could be doing at the moment. The tests were passed out and Kagome was surprised at how many answers she knew. She finished with five minutes to spare and looked out the window, wondering if InuYasha might come to see her at school. She loved being in the feudal era and sometimes wondered why she ever came back to school. She was so busy daydreaming that she didn't hear the announcement of the new student. When she turned back around she saw the long black hair, but he was in the front of the class while she was in the back. She half-listened to the new lesson until the bell rang. _

_She ran out of the classroom, dieing to get back to InuYasha, but was stopped by a hand on her waist, before she knew what was happening, she was pulled into the boys bathroom and slammed against the wall. She slid down as a groan of pain erupted from her. The boy pulled her back up and leaned her over the sink. She was oblivious to everything until she heard the sound of someone unzipping something, looking into the mirror she saw his face. The new guy was Naraku! He laughed darkly at her stunned face and pulled her ass hard against his groin, pricking her hips with his claws. _

_Kagome tried to twist away from him, but he held fast and began to rub his hardening member up and down her bottom. She cried and screamed, until an idea hit her, she twisted her upper body and punched him in the jaw, he fell back and Kagome averted her eyes as she ran out of the bathroom into what she thought was her school, but when she looked at the place she whimpered in fear, at the familiar castle's interior. She looked into the room where Souta was killed and saw him still lying there with a days worth of decay on his young body. Kagome turned around as Naraku approached._

" _WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!"_

_She screamed loudly into his face as she felt her knees buckle. Naraku looked down at her with hunger in their dark depths._

" _I want you, Kagome. It's as simple as that, and if I can't have you in this reality I'll have you in the other. When you're awake and can't escape me."_

_She screamed one last time with all the strength she had in her._

Sango, Kirara, and Shippou all ran towards the screaming girl and shook her roughly to wake her up. InuYasha and Miroku came in also as the scream sounded frightening to even them. Kagome woke up, still screaming until she noticed her friend were with her. She ran to a corner of the room, pulled her knees to her chest, and cried softly, tremors going through her from the effects of the fear she felt.

Everyone stood dumbfounded, looking at the shaking frightened girl they cared for so much. Sango walked slowly to her.

" Kagome?"

Kagome flinched as the girl tried to touch her. Sango looked up at the others with a worried expression. She stepped back and InuYasha walked up to the girl, kneeling in front of her.

" Kagome, can you hear me?"

She didn't lift her head but gave a slight nod. InuYasha touched her finger, she flinched a little, but relaxed when he gently clasped her hand in his. Kagome looked up then and InuYasha felt his heart wrench at the sight of her. Tears were streaming freely down her reddened face, lips pouting out and chin shaking, but it was her eyes that killed him. Her eyes held so much fear and terror in them. He pulled her slowly into his lap and felt her burry as close as she could into him. He wrapped a protective arm around her and nodded for the rest of them to go back to sleep. He knew neither him nor Kagome were going to get any sleep that night.

He felt her tremble less and breath calmer, he sighed in relief until he smelled blood, Kagome's blood. He looked all over her body, trying to pin point it. Finally he saw the red splotches on her pants at her hips. He decided he would have to ask her about that in the morning, when she was more herself.

Kagome stayed up praying silently to herself to anyone that would here. She refused to ever fall asleep again.

The next day everyone tried not to talk about what happened with Kagome. She seemed to just want to forget it as she skipped happily down the trail. Kagome prayed that no one would be able to tell how fake her attitude and smiles really were. InuYasha kept a close eye on her most of the day, until he smelled something foul. He looked up to see one of Naraku's puppets coming towards them. Sango pulled out her large boomerang, Miroku got ready to use his wind tunnel if there were no saimyousho around, but InuYasha saw something he never wanted to see. Kagome was cowering behind a tree, shivering as if she were truly terrified. He didn't have time to contemplate what bothered her as a tentacle came at him. He sliced it easily, Sango tried to aim for the puppet's heart, but had no way to get to it, and Miroku could only use his staff since the insects did show up. They fought hard, but the puppet dodged everything until a purifying arrow sliced through the sky and hit his puppet in the chest, before it fell it looked straight at the now quivering Kagome who was still holding her bow.

" you will pay dearly for that, Kagome."

Everyone looked over at her right before she collapsed. InuYasha ran to her and held her gently in his hands, listening to her heart beat and breathing. Suddenly she jumped up and began to run away, she made it about fifty yards from the others ( InuYasha following her closely in the trees), until she hit something hard. She fell to the forest floor and rubbed her bottom. She looked up at Koga's brilliant smile as he reached down to help her up. Kagome flinched and turned her head, shaking once again. InuYasha watched this and jumped down.

" Koga! Don't touch her!"

Koga looked up at the hanyou, " well, if it isn't dog shit! What have you done to my woman to make her fear me?!"

Koga was pissed. InuYasha kneeled next to Kagome, lifted her hand, keeping eye contact the entire time, and let her hold him around the waist as she cried softly into his chest.

" Koga, I haven't done anything to her. She's scared, I just don't know of what, and there's no point in talking to her about it when she's like this."

Koga stepped forward, " She's my woman! I should be the one comforting her."

Kagome peaked out from InuYasha's chest and saw the hand going for her, she hid her face in his chest again and whimpered as more tremors shot through her.

InuYasha held her close and wrapped his arm around her as he looked at the wolf-demon.

" I'm the only one she trusts when she scared like this. Just leave. She's not herself right now."

InuYasha walked away from the stunned and hurt demon. He looked down at the girl who felt security only in his arms and smiled slightly at the sad realization of how much she truly trusted him.

That night, the girls went to bathe for about twenty minutes and then came back as soon as dinner was cooked. Sango looked a little anxious as she walked over to where InuYasha was seated and crouched down next to him.

" InuYasha, do you mind if we talk for a second?"

InuYasha was going to say no until he saw the anxious look in her eyes. He got up and walked into the forest a little ways away from camp, Sango following close behind. He stopped turned and cocked his head in a gesture meaning ' what do you want'.

She fidgeted a little, debating whether or not she should tell him.

" InuYasha there's something I need to tell you about Kagome."

His ears perked up at the mention of her name. he gave her his full attention.

" What about her?"

Sango looked around nervously before bravely gazing back at him.

" when we were bathing in the spring, she tried hard not to show me her left side, so I pretended to look away and when she got out of the water ( tears now forming in her eyes) I saw four claw marks going from above her shoulder all the way down to her elbow, claw pricks on her hips, and a bruise on her chest in the shape of a hand."

InuYasha stared at her, letting everything sink in and felt enraged at what he heard.

" why wouldn't she tell me someone's been hurting her?!"

" I DON'T KNOW! I wish I did."

InuYasha thought for a second, " when you said chest did you mean…"

Sango nodded, " the right one."

InuYasha marched back into the campsite drew Kagome up as she protested, and walked into the forest. He still had a hold of her arm as he ripped off her left sleeve, revealing the incriminating claw marks Sango spoke of. He looked into her eyes intensely.

In a very quiet, dangerous voice, " who did this to you?"

Kagome hung her head and shook as the nightmare played through her head once more. She stayed silent. InuYasha yanked her roughly, "WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!"

She looked at him with eyes blazing, " I WON'T TELL!"

She yanked her arm from his grasp, " I'm going home!"

InuYasha felt even angrier as she mentioned leaving him once again.

She saw the seething look, " look, I just wanna go home to get a few supplies, I'll be back tomorrow."

She walked into the camp, ignoring the guilty look on the slayer and the stunned one on the monk. She asked Kirara to take her to the well and she obliged. By the time InuYasha stomped into the camp, they were gone.

Kagome walked into her house and up to her room where she worked quietly at her desk, doing anything to keep her from falling asleep. InuYasha followed her back and watched as she dosed a little then jumped awake every so often. Her face was pale and there were very distinct bags under her eyes. She popped open the can of coke and gulped it down, wanting the sugar rush. She ran down stairs and grabbed the coffee maker and coffee then ran back up to her room. She brewed the whole pot and began drinking her first cup. She still felt her eyes grow heavy and knew that tomorrow she would have to by some energy pills. By four in the morning she got so desperate she slapped herself across the face, hoping to stay awake.

InuYasha watched her all night and every time she dozed and woke with that now familiar fear in her eyes he felt his heart clench tightly with pain. The next day, he followed her to a drugstore not far from her house and saw her by some pills and a container of coffee. She left the store, ran up the stairs of the shrine and went up to her room to get ready to leave for the feudal era. She stopped as she saw herself in her full-length mirror, oblivious to the golden eyes watching. She looked sadly at the bags under her eyes and lifter her shirt over her head to reveal the claws marks on her arm. She also pulled her skirt down a little and saw the moon-shaped red marks on her hips. Tears spilled unknowing down her cheeks as she looked back up at the mirror and pulled her bra off angrily. She looked at the purple hand print on her breast.

InuYasha couldn't even appreciate the beauty of her body as he gazed at the horrible marks on her. Her chest a dark purple bruise from someone grabbing it roughly. He looked at the marks on her arm and could tell by the way they slid down the side that someone must have ripped her shirt off of her to make them that way. And the prick marks were from someone standing behind her, gripping her hard. Tears slid down his cheeks as he thought of his beautiful Kagome going though so much pain, being handled so roughly.

Kagome put her shirt on and sighed as she wiped the rest of the tears from her face. She gathered her things which were on the bed and then felt someone behind her. Her heart beating rapidly, she pinched herself to make sure she was awake and turned around. There in front of her was a heart broken InuYasha with tears flowing down his face. He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her as he cried softly. Kagome tensed at first, but then melted into his embrace and rubbed her hands up and down his back in a comforting manner.

He pushed the things on the bed off and sat down with Kagome still in his arms, he pulled her away and looked directly into her eyes.

" Who did this to you?"

His voice was soft and shook a little, Kagome took a pen and paper from her desk and wrote it down. He looked at her, confused at what she's doing. She gave him the paper and he saw red.

" Naraku did this to you? I would have smelled him if he got near, how was he even able to?"

Kagome took the paper back and wrote something else down, giving it to him. He looked at it and everything clicked. She won't go to sleep because she doesn't want to dream. _He invades her mind and must show her horrible things. _

" In your dreams? He did this to you in your dreams?"

She nodded, took a deep breath and told him everything, every last detail was included as she cried through most of it, but couldn't stop. She had to tell him, he was her hero, her protector…her love. When she was finished, InuYasha was ready to kill.

" that bastard will die for what he's done to you. No wonder you were so scared when you saw his puppet. We'll go back to Kaede's and see if we can do anything to stop them."

Kagome's head shot up as an idea came to her, "InuYasha, the only reason why it's so scary is because I know you're not there to save me, but what if you were?"

InuYasha looked at her curiously and Kagome exhaled slowly, _InuYasha can be so dense sometimes._

" You could enter my dream with me and stop him."

" ok, so we go in there, fight him with my sword and your bow and arrows and he never returns."

" huh?"

" we combine our powers and send them flying towards him."

Kagome nodded her head and smiled the first real smile since last week. InuYasha got a real determined look in his eyes.

" when all this is over, there's something I want to talk you about, but not now, now we kill Naraku!"

They both fled to the well and came up five-hundred years in the past. Shippou and the others were waiting anxiously for their return. They popped out of the well and told everyone to go to Keade's.

Once there, Kagome told everyone, except innocent Shippou, about her dreams and why she refused to sleep. InuYasha told them his and Kagome's plan to stop it and Keade agreed.

InuYasha and Kagome were both lying next to each other on the floor, Kagome locked gazes with him and held his hand in hers. He gave her a cocky grin and squeezed her hand gently. She smiled warmly at him as Keade began the chant, she saw InuYasha's eyes drooping shut and felt her own doing the same, the last thing she saw was his handsome face.

_The Dream:_

_Kagome looked around the forest then looked down to see herself dressed in a white satin spaghetti strap gown, she blushed when she noticed she had no bra on. She walked around a bit, not knowing InuYasha watched her from on a tree branch. He blushed as he saw her nipples through the thin material. Kagome looked around again…_

" _InuYasha!"_

_She heard nothing and walked on until she spotted Koga in front of her, coming at her full speed. InuYasha growled deep in his throat but tried to stay in the tree's shadow. Koga stopped in front of her and smirked arrogantly._

" _I see your already dress for the ceremony, good. Of course, you won't be wearing it for long."_

_Kagome blushed out of embarrassment, " look Koga I don't want to be with you like that."_

_Koga looked sad at first, and then he looked at her with blue eyes consumed with ice. _

" _that's alright, I'll marry Ayame, but I will have you."_

_Kagome wasn't fast enough to step back as he gripped her shoulders roughly and violated her mouth with his tongue. Kagome tried to push away and felt the tears fall as she struggled helplessly in his grasp. He lifted the hem of her dress and ran his claws up her legs, leaving red bleeding scratches in their wake. He cupped her between her legs and was about to place a finger in her when he was thrown backwards against a tree. Kagome ran into her hanyou's embrace as soon as she could. _

_She shook violently in InuYasha's arms as he held her, he lifted her face to his and without thinking placed a gentle, loving kiss on her lips. Too brief for her to respond, but it was just how she always imagined her first kiss to be. She smiled up at him and felt so warm and ….loved. _

_Koga got up and laughed as he walked towards them, InuYasha placed himself in front of Kagome as Koga leered at her. _

" _Well Kagome, I tried to give you a face you wouldn't turn away so easily, but I guess I was wrong."_

_Just then, Koga changed into InuYasha._

" _is this more to your liking Kagome? Would you rather see this face hovering over you, fucking you mercilessly?"_

_InuYasha looked on, completely shocked to see a perfect duplicate of himself standing in front of him. Then what the other InuYasha said, pissed him off royally._

" _you won't get a chance to touch Kagome. If anyone's going to…it'd be me! No one else is aloud to touch her!"_

_InuYasha swung his sword at the other InuYasha, only to have it deflect his attack. InuYasha looked over at Kagome to see her kneeling next to a dead Souta, and he was enraged. To make someone dream something like that is just disgusting. He turned back to Naraku( still impersonating him) and aim his sword._

" _Kagome! Imagine your bow and arrows are with you!"_

_Kagome did as told and a bow and arrow appeared in her hands. She walked over to stand next to InuYasha and aimed. They both let it fly and watched Naraku's dream appearance burst into purple flames and disintegrate. Kagome immediately lunged for InuYasha and held him tightly to her._

" _we did it, I can't believe we destroyed him!"_

_InuYasha chuckled softly, " well we defeated the dream him, now we have to defeat the real him."_

_Kagome looked up at him thoughtfully, " do you think we might have weakened him a little?"_

_InuYasha nodded and sat down, relaxing in the forest grass. Kagome laid down next to him and looked up at the sky, making a heart-shaped cloud. InuYasha looked over at Kagome and looked back at the sky, next she created a Kirara looking cloud and InuYasha laughed a little. The laughter stopped abruptly as a cloud that looked like Kagome and him kissing flew by. _

_He turned to her to see her face , blushing from her roots to her neck._

" _I didn't mean to create that one, it just sort of popped in there."_

_InuYasha smiled and lifted his hand to cradle her face in it._

" _well the idea's been in my head since the last one."_

_Kagome leaned in, wanting nothing more than to be with him in every way. When their lips touched it was electrifying. Kagome moaned and pressed more firmly onto his mouth, not wanting to be the submissive one, InuYasha deepened the kiss and flicked his tongue lightly against her closed lips, she sighed and opened for him, giving him entry into her mouth. He tasted her and growled low in his throat in approval, she tasted just as she smelled, like cherry blossoms and a taste mixed in that was uniquely her._

_Kagome felt so hot and bothered as she explored the planes of his well defined chest through his shirt, InuYasha broke the kiss to quickly take off his shirts and resumed kissing her. Kagome couldn't take it, she felt like she was burning up! She broke the kiss to take her dress off and went to kiss InuYasha again, only he was too busy staring at her nakedness. Kagome went to cover her breasts, but InuYasha stopped her and leaned in to kiss each perfect creamy orb. He looked into her eyes as he trailed his hand down the length of her neck over her collarbone all the way down to her breasts, he squeezed them lovingly and rubbed his thumbs over the tips, causing them to instantly pucker from his touch. _

_He leaned his head down and took a pert nipple into his mouth, sucking gently until he felt her hand grab his erection through his pants. He groaned and laid his head on her shoulder as she explored the most secret part of him._

_They locked gazes and were just about to kiss when…._

Kagome and InuYasha woke up simultaneously and looked at the old woman, both panting loudly. They looked at each other and Kagome raked her gaze over his body, settling on the area she had been touching in her dream, she licked her lips as she thought of how wonderful he would probably feel. InuYasha's gazed ran down her body and lingered on her supple breasts, all of a sudden, her heady scent of arousal drifted to his senses. He looked straight into her eyes and smiled mischievously. He jumped up quickly and went to leave, stopping once to pear over his shoulder and wink smoothly at Kagome.

She was not ignorant to what that wink meant, she said her 'excuse me's to everyone and followed InuYasha out into the forest. She stopped and saw him making a bed in the grass with his haori and undershirt as a pillow.

" you know, you could use your pants as a second pillow."

InuYashalooked over at her, still wearing that sexy smirk on his face. He began to take off his pants but stopped.

"I'll take these off if you go ahead and take off all of yours, that way we'll both be in a compromising position."

Kagome did a slow strip tease for him, making sure to linger on her underwear as she slowly slid them to the ground. Now they were both completely bare to each other. InuYasha walked over to her and led her to the makeshift bed. She laid down and felt InuYasha settle himself comfortably between her legs.

"InuYasha, there's something I wan to tell you before we do this."

She paused for a long moment, searching his honey hues and saw worry there, she smiled, " InuYasha, I love you."

InuYasha was taken back, out of all the things she could have said, that was not one of them. He was ecstatic! He would actually be giving himself to the woman he loved and who loved him. He held her face in his hands and smiled.

"I love you too, Kagome. I want you to be my mate, no dog-demon has casual sex. What we're about to do is join our souls as well as our bodies, that's what this is about. Inu-demon mate for life and I want you to officially be mine."

Kagome held him close and whispered, " of course I'll be yours, you baka, I already was. From the moment I saw you on the Sacred Tree, I knew we were meant to be together."

InuYasha let one tear slide down his cheek as he looked at the girl who gave him hopes and dreams he never thought could happen. He placed his fingers at her entrance and pressed in slightly, testing the wetness to make sure she was ready for him. He kissed her lightly, " I'm sorry, but this will hurt the first time." Kagome nodded and hugged him to her. He pressed his the tip of his shaft into her wet core and slid in slowly until he came to her barrier, in one fluid motion he slammed himself in and held still inside her. He felt bad, being in her was like touching Heaven, but she was in pain. He kissed her forehead and leaned his head down to her ear, whispering loving words about how perfect their life would be, and how wonderful this would be once the pain went away.

He looked into her eyes, she nodded and moved her hips a bit. InuYasha groaned and slammed back into her, this time they both felt pleasure coursing through them. He moved in and out of her at a slow pace until he felt her moved her hips a little faster to get a faster rhythm, but soon InuYasha was slamming into her at full demon speed, encouraged by her moans and cries of ecstasy. Kagome felt a tightening deep within her and felt if more and more to the point it almost felt painful, and then she fell over the edge and screamed as her orgasm racked her body with pleasurable tremors. InuYasha wasn't far behind as he thrust a few more times, burying himself deep within her heat. He roared out her name as he exploded within her.

They came down slowly from their euphoria and settled gently back down to earth. They rested on each other for a while, dreaming of their future together. They awoke some time later and looked into each other's eyes. InuYasha rubbed his thumb over her cheek.

" you're mine now, no one else can have you. You'll have no one's pups but mine." Kagome looked down at her flat belly and smiled.

" It would be wonderful if I got pregnant from our first time. Do you think I might be?"

InuYasha gave her a sexy little smirk as he wiggled his eyebrows.

" I think you are, but it wouldn't hurt to make sure the second, third or fourth time."

Kagome's mouth dropped

" now? Again?"

He crawled up her body and slid into her.

" now….(panting)….and again."

The others couldn't help but here the lover's passionate moans. Sango blushed profusely, Miroku had a very perverted look on his face, Shippou paid no attention, and Keade just shook her head, trying to hide the small smile as she thought of the children which will soon come.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i don't own InuYasha, that great manga and anime only belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Nightmare in the Feudal Era

InuYasha was waiting 'patiently' for Kagome's return from her time, secretly eager to see her again. He thought a lot about her while she'd been gone and realized that he liked her being around. As he waited, Shippou decided it would be fun to do a prank on the oblivious hanyou while he was daydreaming.

Before InuYasha knew what was happening he was attacked by a hundred little crying mushrooms! Unfortunately for Shippou, InuYasha was not in the mood for this, he lunged at the kitsune and began chasing him around the well, screaming obscenities the whole time.

This is how Kagome found them as she stepped out of the well. She sighed in exasperation and glared at the half-demon who was currently bonking the little demon on the head.

" InuYasha!"

He looked up and knew immediately what was coming.

"SIT!"

He plummeted to the ground face first and heard Shippou jump away, laughing at the InuYasha-sized crater. He slowly lifted his face and was met with fiery brown eyes.

" Why must you be so mean to him, InuYasha? He's just a child!"

" He started it, Wench! He threw all those stupid crying mushrooms at me!"

Kagome just stood up, shook her head and offered him her hand. He scoffed and lifted himself up.

" What makes you think I need help from a weak human like you?!"

He got in his usual stance, nose in the air with his arms crossed and gave off the oh so familiar air of arrogance. Kagome lifted her head and got on her tip toes to stare straight into his golden eyes.

" What did you say?", in a very ominous tone.

InuYasha gulped visibly and realized what he'd said. " that your…a… human?"

Kagome smiled slowly and said sweetly, " what did you say before the human part?"

He looked all around as his eyes finally landed on her again, " weak?"

Kagome began walking away and InuYasha felt the breath he was holding release as relief came over him. Kagome cleared her throat loudly before yelling as loud as she could… "SIT!"

All InuYasha could hear from the ground was her mumbling about baka hanyou who thinks everyone's weak. He stayed there for a little while, trying to figure out why he would have said something like that. He never thought she was weak, but his mouth just ran away with him. He sulked and wondered if anyone was worried about him.

" I guess I'll go back anyways. That stupid wench had better say her sorry for my back ache!"

He ran to the campsite to see everyone sitting quietly while waiting for their food to get cooked. He looked on, suspicious of what they could have been saying or doing before he got there. Kagome looked up when she heard him approach.

She walked slowly over to him with a cup of ramen in her hands. She looked up and saw the signature scowl on his face and knew he wouldn't take her apology right away.

" InuYasha?"

He grunted in response.

" I'm sorry for 's' wording you hard that last time. I overreacted and I apologize."

She looked into his eyes and smiled nervously, pleading with her eyes for him to forgive her. He looked into her chocolate orbs and caved in.

" Keh, whatever. Just keep in mind next time that I need my back functioning in case Naraku shows up."

She looked down at the ground, understanding fully that the last thing they needed was for his back to go out if they battled. She nodded her head sullenly and lifted the cup to him as she lifted her head. He took the ramen from her and sat down to eat.

Everything was just like normal after that, Miroku grabbed Sango's butt three times during dinner, they talked about the next village they may need to stay in, and then the girls put away dinner.

Kagome yawned and stretched in her sleeping bag, her pajamas keeping her warm and snug as she curled up on her side with little Shippou on the other side of her. InuYasha watched her drift to sleep and decided to keep watch for a while until he too fell asleep.

_Kagome's dream:_

_She was walking through the forest, looking all around as the flowers seemed to wither and die, and the trees darkened as death over came them. She paced slowly as a very ominous aura approached. She stopped in her tracks as she looked upon a stone castle, one reminiscent of the one in 'Beauty and the Beast', but much darker. Clouds hovered over it and swirled, the vortex of the sky was right above the castle. She looked down as she felt the ground shake, panicking she raced towards the huge structure as the ground beneath her collapsed under her feet. _

_She finally made it to the entrance and paused as she heard crying within. She walked up the stairs and into the main hall, looking at the distorted pictures on the walls and the rotted furniture. The cry again, she rushed to where the sound came from and stopped dead at the scene before her._

_Her little brother Souta was strapped to the floor, blood everywhere, then she noticed the blood was coming from his hand and feet where stakes were driven in. His face was contorted in pain as he breathed, desperate for the air his lungs needed. She fell to her knees and didn't notice the shadowed figure in the corner until it began to walk forward, a knife in it's hand and a sinister smile on it's face._

" _Kagome."_

_She turned to the figure as it plunged the knife into her brother, piecing his heart, she screamed as she felt so much pain at the loss of him and began to claw at the wood floor. The figure walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her._

" _Kagome, you'll suffer too."_

_Finally she recognized the voice and her blood ran cold. She lifted her face to look into the red eyes she learned to hate._

" _Naraku."_

_He chuckled darkly as he brushed her hair out of her face. She pulled herself away from him. He jerked her chin and forced her to face him._

" _You'll be my little pet. I get to do anything I want to and you can't stop me. Not while you're here that is. I'll make you fear me."_

_Kagome saw the suggestive look in his eyes and the way he was leering at her. She quickly jumped to her feet, finding another reason to fear the demon before her. She ran to the door and found it locked, cursing under her breath, she raced up the stairs and tried to find a room to hide in. she opened one room slowly, peered in, and cautiously walked inside. She breathed a sigh of relief as she walked over to the corner of the room where a closet was hidden. She didn't notice the figure hiding behind the door until it was too late. Naraku pounced on her and threw her onto the bed placed in the center of the room. He savagely ripped her shirt and scraped his claws on her skin from her left collarbone down to her elbow. She screamed, kicked, and punched, only to have him restrain her further. She cried as he roughly grabbed her throat._

" _You know what I want, I want you, and that pathetic half-breed won't be able to save you."_

_He used his other hand to roughly grab her right breast, tears sprang to her eyes as the pain from the rough handling tore through her body. He squeezed tighter on her throat until she was wheezing from lack of air. Naraku laughed confidently as he trailed his hand which was on her breast down towards the juncture between her legs. _

InuYasha woke instantly and looked down to see Kagome wheezing and struggling with something. He jumped down from the tree he was perched on and began to shake her gently, no good. He shook her harder and harder until finally she woke up, gasping for air. InuYasha was stunned to see the look of pure horror on her face, and moved to lightly touch her shoulder. She flinched violently as she felt someone touch her, she looked up to see the hurt look on InuYasha's face and jumped into his arms.

He had no idea what scared her so bad, but he let her sob on his shoulder as he felt the convulsive shudders rack her body with every breath. He laid her gently in his lap and rubbed her back reassuringly, trying without words to tell her he was here for her. After about fifteen minutes, Kagome calmed down enough to breath without shaking. She looked up into her savior's eyes, pure gratitude and trust shining brightly in her chocolate orbs. InuYasha was floored by that look, the same look she normally gave him when he'd saved her from being hurt or killed. He knew it must have been some nightmare to have her look at him like that.

InuYasha placed her gently back in her sleeping bag and prepared to walk away, until he felt a hand grab his. He looked back.

" InuYasha please let me stay up with you. I just don't think I could go back to sleep tonight."

InuYasha sighs slowly, " do you want to tell me about it?"

Kagome thought about doing that until the horror of it caused tears to well in her eyes again, _too soon, too soon to tell him._

She shook her head 'no' and looked at him with pleading eyes. He stayed down, laid back on the base of the tree next to her sleeping bag and looked up at the night sky. Kagome got out her text books and decided to try and catch up a little on her school work. She looked over to see InuYasha had drifted in to light sleep, she rubbed her neck gently as the soreness took effect and looked down to see the red seeping through her clothes from her left collarbone to her elbow. She looked up into the sky, _please don't let me have that dream again._

The next morning everyone got up and smelled breakfast already cooking, they looked over to see a very chipper Kagome making eggs. InuYasha sat next to her grumbling to himself. Miroku found it a bit odd.

" InuYasha, why are you so grumpy this wonderful morning?"

"Keh, why don't you ask Kagome?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at him and addressed the monk.

" I was already up before everyone else and decided to wake InuYasha so he could find us some breakfast."

Everyone seemed satisfied with that answer, but InuYasha couldn't believe Kagome just lied like that. He found it strange to lie about something so silly, but figured she didn't want anyone to know about her little breakdown…which was understandable.

They started off on the trail again and kept walking until they reached a village around dusk. Everyone slept in their designated rooms, though some (Miroku) wanted to share. Kagome looked around at Sango, Kirara, and Shippou, then at the moon from the window. She felt herself slowly start to drift to sleep as Shippou snuggled closer to her head.

_Kagome's dream 2:_

_Kagome was going off to school, waving good-bye to her family as she walked down the street. She hummed softly to herself and saw her friends further on up the street._

" _Kagome!" _

_They all ran towards her, bombarded her with more questions on her health and her two-timing boyfriend. They all walked to class together and sat down in their assigned seats. Everyone quieted down as the teacher entered._

" _Good morning class. As you know we have a test today, but we also have a new student. I'll go ahead and give you the test first."_

_Kagome, as usual, barely paid attention to anything the teacher said, she thought about InuYasha and what he could be doing at the moment. The tests were passed out and Kagome was surprised at how many answers she knew. She finished with five minutes to spare and looked out the window, wondering if InuYasha might come to see her at school. She loved being in the feudal era and sometimes wondered why she ever came back to school. She was so busy daydreaming that she didn't hear the announcement of the new student. When she turned back around she saw the long black hair, but he was in the front of the class while she was in the back. She half-listened to the new lesson until the bell rang. _

_She ran out of the classroom, dieing to get back to InuYasha, but was stopped by a hand on her waist, before she knew what was happening, she was pulled into the boys bathroom and slammed against the wall. She slid down as a groan of pain erupted from her. The boy pulled her back up and leaned her over the sink. She was oblivious to everything until she heard the sound of someone unzipping something, looking into the mirror she saw his face. The new guy was Naraku! He laughed darkly at her stunned face and pulled her ass hard against his groin, pricking her hips with his claws. _

_Kagome tried to twist away from him, but he held fast and began to rub his hardening member up and down her bottom. She cried and screamed, until an idea hit her, she twisted her upper body and punched him in the jaw, he fell back and Kagome averted her eyes as she ran out of the bathroom into what she thought was her school, but when she looked at the place she whimpered in fear, at the familiar castle's interior. She looked into the room where Souta was killed and saw him still lying there with a days worth of decay on his young body. Kagome turned around as Naraku approached._

" _WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!"_

_She screamed loudly into his face as she felt her knees buckle. Naraku looked down at her with hunger in their dark depths._

" _I want you, Kagome. It's as simple as that, and if I can't have you in this reality I'll have you in the other. When you're awake and can't escape me."_

_She screamed one last time with all the strength she had in her._

Sango, Kirara, and Shippou all ran towards the screaming girl and shook her roughly to wake her up. InuYasha and Miroku came in also as the scream sounded frightening to even them. Kagome woke up, still screaming until she noticed her friend were with her. She ran to a corner of the room, pulled her knees to her chest, and cried softly, tremors going through her from the effects of the fear she felt.

Everyone stood dumbfounded, looking at the shaking frightened girl they cared for so much. Sango walked slowly to her.

" Kagome?"

Kagome flinched as the girl tried to touch her. Sango looked up at the others with a worried expression. She stepped back and InuYasha walked up to the girl, kneeling in front of her.

" Kagome, can you hear me?"

She didn't lift her head but gave a slight nod. InuYasha touched her finger, she flinched a little, but relaxed when he gently clasped her hand in his. Kagome looked up then and InuYasha felt his heart wrench at the sight of her. Tears were streaming freely down her reddened face, lips pouting out and chin shaking, but it was her eyes that killed him. Her eyes held so much fear and terror in them. He pulled her slowly into his lap and felt her burry as close as she could into him. He wrapped a protective arm around her and nodded for the rest of them to go back to sleep. He knew neither him nor Kagome were going to get any sleep that night.

He felt her tremble less and breath calmer, he sighed in relief until he smelled blood, Kagome's blood. He looked all over her body, trying to pin point it. Finally he saw the red splotches on her pants at her hips. He decided he would have to ask her about that in the morning, when she was more herself.

Kagome stayed up praying silently to herself to anyone that would here. She refused to ever fall asleep again.

The next day everyone tried not to talk about what happened with Kagome. She seemed to just want to forget it as she skipped happily down the trail. Kagome prayed that no one would be able to tell how fake her attitude and smiles really were. InuYasha kept a close eye on her most of the day, until he smelled something foul. He looked up to see one of Naraku's puppets coming towards them. Sango pulled out her large boomerang, Miroku got ready to use his wind tunnel if there were no saimyousho around, but InuYasha saw something he never wanted to see. Kagome was cowering behind a tree, shivering as if she were truly terrified. He didn't have time to contemplate what bothered her as a tentacle came at him. He sliced it easily, Sango tried to aim for the puppet's heart, but had no way to get to it, and Miroku could only use his staff since the insects did show up. They fought hard, but the puppet dodged everything until a purifying arrow sliced through the sky and hit his puppet in the chest, before it fell it looked straight at the now quivering Kagome who was still holding her bow.

" you will pay dearly for that, Kagome."

Everyone looked over at her right before she collapsed. InuYasha ran to her and held her gently in his hands, listening to her heart beat and breathing. Suddenly she jumped up and began to run away, she made it about fifty yards from the others ( InuYasha following her closely in the trees), until she hit something hard. She fell to the forest floor and rubbed her bottom. She looked up at Koga's brilliant smile as he reached down to help her up. Kagome flinched and turned her head, shaking once again. InuYasha watched this and jumped down.

" Koga! Don't touch her!"

Koga looked up at the hanyou, " well, if it isn't dog shit! What have you done to my woman to make her fear me?!"

Koga was pissed. InuYasha kneeled next to Kagome, lifted her hand, keeping eye contact the entire time, and let her hold him around the waist as she cried softly into his chest.

" Koga, I haven't done anything to her. She's scared, I just don't know of what, and there's no point in talking to her about it when she's like this."

Koga stepped forward, " She's my woman! I should be the one comforting her."

Kagome peaked out from InuYasha's chest and saw the hand going for her, she hid her face in his chest again and whimpered as more tremors shot through her.

InuYasha held her close and wrapped his arm around her as he looked at the wolf-demon.

" I'm the only one she trusts when she scared like this. Just leave. She's not herself right now."

InuYasha walked away from the stunned and hurt demon. He looked down at the girl who felt security only in his arms and smiled slightly at the sad realization of how much she truly trusted him.

That night, the girls went to bathe for about twenty minutes and then came back as soon as dinner was cooked. Sango looked a little anxious as she walked over to where InuYasha was seated and crouched down next to him.

" InuYasha, do you mind if we talk for a second?"

InuYasha was going to say no until he saw the anxious look in her eyes. He got up and walked into the forest a little ways away from camp, Sango following close behind. He stopped turned and cocked his head in a gesture meaning ' what do you want'.

She fidgeted a little, debating whether or not she should tell him.

" InuYasha there's something I need to tell you about Kagome."

His ears perked up at the mention of her name. he gave her his full attention.

" What about her?"

Sango looked around nervously before bravely gazing back at him.

" when we were bathing in the spring, she tried hard not to show me her left side, so I pretended to look away and when she got out of the water ( tears now forming in her eyes) I saw four claw marks going from above her shoulder all the way down to her elbow, claw pricks on her hips, and a bruise on her chest in the shape of a hand."

InuYasha stared at her, letting everything sink in and felt enraged at what he heard.

" why wouldn't she tell me someone's been hurting her?!"

" I DON'T KNOW! I wish I did."

InuYasha thought for a second, " when you said chest did you mean…"

Sango nodded, " the right one."

InuYasha marched back into the campsite drew Kagome up as she protested, and walked into the forest. He still had a hold of her arm as he ripped off her left sleeve, revealing the incriminating claw marks Sango spoke of. He looked into her eyes intensely.

In a very quiet, dangerous voice, " who did this to you?"

Kagome hung her head and shook as the nightmare played through her head once more. She stayed silent. InuYasha yanked her roughly, "WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!"

She looked at him with eyes blazing, " I WON'T TELL!"

She yanked her arm from his grasp, " I'm going home!"

InuYasha felt even angrier as she mentioned leaving him once again.

She saw the seething look, " look, I just wanna go home to get a few supplies, I'll be back tomorrow."

She walked into the camp, ignoring the guilty look on the slayer and the stunned one on the monk. She asked Kirara to take her to the well and she obliged. By the time InuYasha stomped into the camp, they were gone.

Kagome walked into her house and up to her room where she worked quietly at her desk, doing anything to keep her from falling asleep. InuYasha followed her back and watched as she dosed a little then jumped awake every so often. Her face was pale and there were very distinct bags under her eyes. She popped open the can of coke and gulped it down, wanting the sugar rush. She ran down stairs and grabbed the coffee maker and coffee then ran back up to her room. She brewed the whole pot and began drinking her first cup. She still felt her eyes grow heavy and knew that tomorrow she would have to by some energy pills. By four in the morning she got so desperate she slapped herself across the face, hoping to stay awake.

InuYasha watched her all night and every time she dozed and woke with that now familiar fear in her eyes he felt his heart clench tightly with pain. The next day, he followed her to a drugstore not far from her house and saw her by some pills and a container of coffee. She left the store, ran up the stairs of the shrine and went up to her room to get ready to leave for the feudal era. She stopped as she saw herself in her full-length mirror, oblivious to the golden eyes watching. She looked sadly at the bags under her eyes and lifter her shirt over her head to reveal the claws marks on her arm. She also pulled her skirt down a little and saw the moon-shaped red marks on her hips. Tears spilled unknowing down her cheeks as she looked back up at the mirror and pulled her bra off angrily. She looked at the purple hand print on her breast.

InuYasha couldn't even appreciate the beauty of her body as he gazed at the horrible marks on her. Her chest a dark purple bruise from someone grabbing it roughly. He looked at the marks on her arm and could tell by the way they slid down the side that someone must have ripped her shirt off of her to make them that way. And the prick marks were from someone standing behind her, gripping her hard. Tears slid down his cheeks as he thought of his beautiful Kagome going though so much pain, being handled so roughly.

Kagome put her shirt on and sighed as she wiped the rest of the tears from her face. She gathered her things which were on the bed and then felt someone behind her. Her heart beating rapidly, she pinched herself to make sure she was awake and turned around. There in front of her was a heart broken InuYasha with tears flowing down his face. He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her as he cried softly. Kagome tensed at first, but then melted into his embrace and rubbed her hands up and down his back in a comforting manner.

He pushed the things on the bed off and sat down with Kagome still in his arms, he pulled her away and looked directly into her eyes.

" Who did this to you?"

His voice was soft and shook a little, Kagome took a pen and paper from her desk and wrote it down. He looked at her, confused at what she's doing. She gave him the paper and he saw red.

" Naraku did this to you? I would have smelled him if he got near, how was he even able to?"

Kagome took the paper back and wrote something else down, giving it to him. He looked at it and everything clicked. She won't go to sleep because she doesn't want to dream. _He invades her mind and must show her horrible things. _

" In your dreams? He did this to you in your dreams?"

She nodded, took a deep breath and told him everything, every last detail was included as she cried through most of it, but couldn't stop. She had to tell him, he was her hero, her protector…her love. When she was finished, InuYasha was ready to kill.

" that bastard will die for what he's done to you. No wonder you were so scared when you saw his puppet. We'll go back to Kaede's and see if we can do anything to stop them."

Kagome's head shot up as an idea came to her, "InuYasha, the only reason why it's so scary is because I know you're not there to save me, but what if you were?"

InuYasha looked at her curiously and Kagome exhaled slowly, _InuYasha can be so dense sometimes._

" You could enter my dream with me and stop him."

" ok, so we go in there, fight him with my sword and your bow and arrows and he never returns."

" huh?"

" we combine our powers and send them flying towards him."

Kagome nodded her head and smiled the first real smile since last week. InuYasha got a real determined look in his eyes.

" when all this is over, there's something I want to talk you about, but not now, now we kill Naraku!"

They both fled to the well and came up five-hundred years in the past. Shippou and the others were waiting anxiously for their return. They popped out of the well and told everyone to go to Keade's.

Once there, Kagome told everyone, except innocent Shippou, about her dreams and why she refused to sleep. InuYasha told them his and Kagome's plan to stop it and Keade agreed.

InuYasha and Kagome were both lying next to each other on the floor, Kagome locked gazes with him and held his hand in hers. He gave her a cocky grin and squeezed her hand gently. She smiled warmly at him as Keade began the chant, she saw InuYasha's eyes drooping shut and felt her own doing the same, the last thing she saw was his handsome face.

_The Dream:_

_Kagome looked around the forest then looked down to see herself dressed in a white satin spaghetti strap gown, she blushed when she noticed she had no bra on. She walked around a bit, not knowing InuYasha watched her from on a tree branch. He blushed as he saw her nipples through the thin material. Kagome looked around again…_

" _InuYasha!"_

_She heard nothing and walked on until she spotted Koga in front of her, coming at her full speed. InuYasha growled deep in his throat but tried to stay in the tree's shadow. Koga stopped in front of her and smirked arrogantly._

" _I see your already dress for the ceremony, good. Of course, you won't be wearing it for long."_

_Kagome blushed out of embarrassment, " look Koga I don't want to be with you like that."_

_Koga looked sad at first, and then he looked at her with blue eyes consumed with ice. _

" _that's alright, I'll marry Ayame, but I will have you."_

_Kagome wasn't fast enough to step back as he gripped her shoulders roughly and violated her mouth with his tongue. Kagome tried to push away and felt the tears fall as she struggled helplessly in his grasp. He lifted the hem of her dress and ran his claws up her legs, leaving red bleeding scratches in their wake. He cupped her between her legs and was about to place a finger in her when he was thrown backwards against a tree. Kagome ran into her hanyou's embrace as soon as she could. _

_She shook violently in InuYasha's arms as he held her, he lifted her face to his and without thinking placed a gentle, loving kiss on her lips. Too brief for her to respond, but it was just how she always imagined her first kiss to be. She smiled up at him and felt so warm and ….loved. _

_Koga got up and laughed as he walked towards them, InuYasha placed himself in front of Kagome as Koga leered at her. _

" _Well Kagome, I tried to give you a face you wouldn't turn away so easily, but I guess I was wrong."_

_Just then, Koga changed into InuYasha._

" _is this more to your liking Kagome? Would you rather see this face hovering over you, fucking you mercilessly?"_

_InuYasha looked on, completely shocked to see a perfect duplicate of himself standing in front of him. Then what the other InuYasha said, pissed him off royally._

" _you won't get a chance to touch Kagome. If anyone's going to…it'd be me! No one else is aloud to touch her!"_

_InuYasha swung his sword at the other InuYasha, only to have it deflect his attack. InuYasha looked over at Kagome to see her kneeling next to a dead Souta, and he was enraged. To make someone dream something like that is just disgusting. He turned back to Naraku( still impersonating him) and aim his sword._

" _Kagome! Imagine your bow and arrows are with you!"_

_Kagome did as told and a bow and arrow appeared in her hands. She walked over to stand next to InuYasha and aimed. They both let it fly and watched Naraku's dream appearance burst into purple flames and disintegrate. Kagome immediately lunged for InuYasha and held him tightly to her._

" _we did it, I can't believe we destroyed him!"_

_InuYasha chuckled softly, " well we defeated the dream him, now we have to defeat the real him."_

_Kagome looked up at him thoughtfully, " do you think we might have weakened him a little?"_

_InuYasha nodded and sat down, relaxing in the forest grass. Kagome laid down next to him and looked up at the sky, making a heart-shaped cloud. InuYasha looked over at Kagome and looked back at the sky, next she created a Kirara looking cloud and InuYasha laughed a little. The laughter stopped abruptly as a cloud that looked like Kagome and him kissing flew by. _

_He turned to her to see her face , blushing from her roots to her neck._

" _I didn't mean to create that one, it just sort of popped in there."_

_InuYasha smiled and lifted his hand to cradle her face in it._

" _well the idea's been in my head since the last one."_

_Kagome leaned in, wanting nothing more than to be with him in every way. When their lips touched it was electrifying. Kagome moaned and pressed more firmly onto his mouth, not wanting to be the submissive one, InuYasha deepened the kiss and flicked his tongue lightly against her closed lips, she sighed and opened for him, giving him entry into her mouth. He tasted her and growled low in his throat in approval, she tasted just as she smelled, like cherry blossoms and a taste mixed in that was uniquely her._

_Kagome felt so hot and bothered as she explored the planes of his well defined chest through his shirt, InuYasha broke the kiss to quickly take off his shirts and resumed kissing her. Kagome couldn't take it, she felt like she was burning up! She broke the kiss to take her dress off and went to kiss InuYasha again, only he was too busy staring at her nakedness. Kagome went to cover her breasts, but InuYasha stopped her and leaned in to kiss each perfect creamy orb. He looked into her eyes as he trailed his hand down the length of her neck over her collarbone all the way down to her breasts, he squeezed them lovingly and rubbed his thumbs over the tips, causing them to instantly pucker from his touch. _

_He leaned his head down and took a pert nipple into his mouth, sucking gently until he felt her hand grab his erection through his pants. He groaned and laid his head on her shoulder as she explored the most secret part of him._

_They locked gazes and were just about to kiss when…._

Kagome and InuYasha woke up simultaneously and looked at the old woman, both panting loudly. They looked at each other and Kagome raked her gaze over his body, settling on the area she had been touching in her dream, she licked her lips as she thought of how wonderful he would probably feel. InuYasha's gazed ran down her body and lingered on her supple breasts, all of a sudden, her heady scent of arousal drifted to his senses. He looked straight into her eyes and smiled mischievously. He jumped up quickly and went to leave, stopping once to pear over his shoulder and wink smoothly at Kagome.

She was not ignorant to what that wink meant, she said her 'excuse me's to everyone and followed InuYasha out into the forest. She stopped and saw him making a bed in the grass with his haori and undershirt as a pillow.

" you know, you could use your pants as a second pillow."

InuYashalooked over at her, still wearing that sexy smirk on his face. He began to take off his pants but stopped.

"I'll take these off if you go ahead and take off all of yours, that way we'll both be in a compromising position."

Kagome did a slow strip tease for him, making sure to linger on her underwear as she slowly slid them to the ground. Now they were both completely bare to each other. InuYasha walked over to her and led her to the makeshift bed. She laid down and felt InuYasha settle himself comfortably between her legs.

"InuYasha, there's something I wan to tell you before we do this."

She paused for a long moment, searching his honey hues and saw worry there, she smiled, " InuYasha, I love you."

InuYasha was taken back, out of all the things she could have said, that was not one of them. He was ecstatic! He would actually be giving himself to the woman he loved and who loved him. He held her face in his hands and smiled.

"I love you too, Kagome. I want you to be my mate, no dog-demon has casual sex. What we're about to do is join our souls as well as our bodies, that's what this is about. Inu-demon mate for life and I want you to officially be mine."

Kagome held him close and whispered, " of course I'll be yours, you baka, I already was. From the moment I saw you on the Sacred Tree, I knew we were meant to be together."

InuYasha let one tear slide down his cheek as he looked at the girl who gave him hopes and dreams he never thought could happen. He placed his fingers at her entrance and pressed in slightly, testing the wetness to make sure she was ready for him. He kissed her lightly, " I'm sorry, but this will hurt the first time." Kagome nodded and hugged him to her. He pressed his the tip of his shaft into her wet core and slid in slowly until he came to her barrier, in one fluid motion he slammed himself in and held still inside her. He felt bad, being in her was like touching Heaven, but she was in pain. He kissed her forehead and leaned his head down to her ear, whispering loving words about how perfect their life would be, and how wonderful this would be once the pain went away.

He looked into her eyes, she nodded and moved her hips a bit. InuYasha groaned and slammed back into her, this time they both felt pleasure coursing through them. He moved in and out of her at a slow pace until he felt her moved her hips a little faster to get a faster rhythm, but soon InuYasha was slamming into her at full demon speed, encouraged by her moans and cries of ecstasy. Kagome felt a tightening deep within her and felt if more and more to the point it almost felt painful, and then she fell over the edge and screamed as her orgasm racked her body with pleasurable tremors. InuYasha wasn't far behind as he thrust a few more times, burying himself deep within her heat. He roared out her name as he exploded within her.

They came down slowly from their euphoria and settled gently back down to earth. They rested on each other for a while, dreaming of their future together. They awoke some time later and looked into each other's eyes. InuYasha rubbed his thumb over her cheek.

" you're mine now, no one else can have you. You'll have no one's pups but mine." Kagome looked down at her flat belly and smiled.

" It would be wonderful if I got pregnant from our first time. Do you think I might be?"

InuYasha gave her a sexy little smirk as he wiggled his eyebrows.

" I think you are, but it wouldn't hurt to make sure the second, third or fourth time."

Kagome's mouth dropped

" now? Again?"

He crawled up her body and slid into her.

" now….(panting)….and again."

The others couldn't help but here the lover's passionate moans. Sango blushed profusely, Miroku had a very perverted look on his face, Shippou paid no attention, and Keade just shook her head, trying to hide the small smile as she thought of the children which will soon come.


End file.
